Pacar Jimin yang Brengsek
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Kalian tahu pacar Jimin? Namanya Suga dan dia brengsek. Butuh bukti? YoonMin/SugaMin, seme!Yoon.
**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Pacar Jimin yang Brengsek** **© Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, Typo, BL, Yaoi_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 _ **Summary**_ : Kalian tahu pacar Jimin? Namanya Suga dan dia brengsek. Butuh bukti? YoonMin/SugaMin, seme!Yoon.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

Pacar Jimin itu sangat brengsek. Iya. Park Jimin. Anggota _Bangtan Seonyeondan_ yang baru saja seminggu melakukan _comeback stage_ dan menyabet beberapa penghargaan sekaligus. Tentu semua berkat para A.R.M.Y yang senantiasa memberi dukungan serta semangat untuk mereka. Tapi topik bahasan kita kali ini bukan tentang BTS, A.R.M.Y, apalagi tentang hater mereka. Pokok bahasan kita kali ini adalah tentang Park Jimin dan pacar brengsek-nya—Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi atau lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Suga itu brengsek. Begitu penuturan Jimin selaku korban kebrengsekannya. Suga yang wajahnya manis seperti gula dapur, punya kulit seputih kapur dan _gummy smile_ pemikat hati semua gadis dan bukan gadis. Siapa yang tidak kenal Min Suga? Anggota _rapper line_ Bangtan yang kalau sudah ngerap seperti kerasukan genderuwo. Bibirnya itu _lho_ , tolong dikondisikan karena seringnya bikin orang pengen nabok saking geregetannya.

Min Suga itu jenius, kata orang. Buktinya bisa dilihat dari karya-karya lagunya, di antaranya yang berjudul _never mind_ atau _dead leaves_. Semua mengundang pujian. Tak hanya membuat lirik, ia juga pintar nge-rap, seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya. Menjadi seorang rapper sebenarnya tidak lebih mudah dibanding menjadi seorang vocalist. Mereka harus bisa menentukan ritme agar dari satu lirik ke lirik berikutnya bisa saling berkesinambungan serta enak didengar kuping. Hal tak kalah pentingnya bagi seorang rapper adalah mereka harus mempunyai pernapasan yang baik, panjang, dan kuat karena sering kita dengar seorang rapper melantunkan lirik panjang-panjang hanya dengan satu tarikan napas. _It's not easy_. Namun pada seorang diri Min Suga dapat melakukan semua itu. Misalkan kita ambil contoh lagu BTS Cypher part 2: Triptych. Coba saja lihat kemampuan para rapper line di sana. Dijamin kalian akan _speechless_ , yang tidak—mungkin saja anda belum beruntung.

Demi kompor gas, Jimin sungguhan mengakui kemampuan rap Suga yang seperti orang mabuk. Jimin pikir kadang mungkin Suga memang punya kebiasaan mabuk, seperti saat ini. Sebelum waktu tampil mereka di panggung _comeback_ dimulai, tiba-tiba Suga menariknya ke toilet terdekat tanpa kata, tanpa kontak mata, bahkan tanpa sempat Jimin memprotes karena saat itu ia sedang asyik berbagi es krim rasa vanila bersama Jungkook, momen langka yang sulit didapatkannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau mabuk?" Tanyanya ketika pintu salah satu bilik toilet sewarna awan itu ditutup menggunakan kaki.

Bukannya menjawab, Suga justru menghimpit tubuh Jimin di antara dirinya dan dinding keramik sedingin es. Membuat yang lebih muda meneguk ludah kasar menyadari Suga sedang menarik napas sekali, kemudian melayangkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Sekarang Jimin tahu, Suga memang punya kebiasaan mabuk sewaktu-waktu.

Jimin berusaha menahan tubuh Suga yang terus melaju layaknya sebuah KTX dari Seoul ke Busan. Jimin jadi ingin pulang kampung dan main air laut daripada dicium tanpa kejelasan, itu yang membuat Jimin saat ini merasa frustasi.

Ia ingin menolak, tapi sukar kala lidah dan bibir lawan terus mempermainkan kedua belahan bibirnya hingga membengkak merah, lebih merah dari riasan. Jimin memejamkan matanya pasrah, apalagi ketika lutut Suga dengan licik mengincar area selakangannya yang terbuka. Jimin mendesah sekali, menciptakan kesempatan emas bagi sang rapper untuk bertamu ke dalam liang hangatnya, menyapa gigi-gigi rapi serta lidah kenyal.

Suga segera melumat benda lunak basah beraroma vanila manis, menikmati pertukaran _saliva_ yang terus diproduksi pesat oleh keduanya. Membuat Jimin melenguh kasar, lelehan _saliva_ sampai melebur lolos dari sudut bibir bengkaknya, kesepuluh jemari pendek-pendek meremati kemeja di bahu Suga sampai kusut.

Mengabaikan segalanya, Suga terus mengeksplor ke dalam, sedikit memiringkan kepala agar dapat menjelajah lebih leluasa segala hal yang Jimin miliki di dalamnya. Lidah liar menyapu langit-langit Jimin, sementara si pemilik rumah berusaha mengusir tamunya dengan dorongan-dorongan disela napas yang putus-putus. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh turun melewati pelipis. Rasanya di dalam toilet menjadi lebih panas dibanding panggung _comeback Fire_ mereka yang dipasangi api sungguhan. Mungkin setelah ini Jimin akan mengusul agar ada sebuah AC di dalam toilet. Konyol.

Serius, Jimin benar-benar bisa _turn on_ tanpa sentuhan bila isi mulutnya dipermainkan intens lebih lama lagi, di sisi lain ia tidak bisa berbuat egois ketika yang lain sudah menantinya untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik mereka pada para A.R.M.Y di luar sana. Sementara dirinya seenaknya bilang pada yang lain bahwa dirinya _turn on_ dan tidak bisa menari dengan gundukan keras di selakangan.

Jimin berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, menghindari tiap serangan Suga yang selalu melumat dan mengincar lidahnya seperti seekor rubah mengejar kelinci malang. Tidak. Jimin butuh _time out_ atau dia akan pingsan sungguhan karena kekurangan udara. Napasnya sudah limit, kepalanya berputar dan pengelihatannya berbayang-bayang.

Di sana Suga justru semakin menghimpit Jimin, mengakibatkan lenyapnya jarak kedua tubuh sang pemuda sehingga kini mereka bisa dikatakan melekat layaknya amplop dan perangko. Benar-benar melekat, bahkan dapat saling merasakan detak jantung masing-masing pihak. Lengan Suga mengalungi pinggang Jimin sangat erat seakan tidak membiarkan pemuda bertingkah _cute_ itu lolos dari incarannya.

 _Makhluk pendek ini_. Batin Jimin memuncak. Tak sadar bila dirinya adalah yang paling pendek di grup. Walau hanya satu senti, Suga tetap dapat mendominasinya di kriteria tinggi badan. Ketika kekuatan satu senti menjadi dinding kokoh yang sukar untuk diterobos, Jimin merasa perlu mengumpat.

Cengkeraman tangan Jimin di bahu Suga melonggar sedikit demi sedikit, ia melenguh sekali sebagai tanda mencapai batasan. Seperti mendengar isi hati pasangannya oleh sebuah ikatan batin yang kuat, Suga langsung melepas tautan lidah keduanya. Diakhiri sebuah irama kecipak mesum, Jimin segera meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara Suga juga sama terengahnya dengan Jimin, ditambah seringai puas tentu saja.

Suasana hening sesaat, keduanya sibuk mengambil napas.

Jimin menarik kerah kemeja Suga hingga mempertemukan pandangan keduanya dalam diam. Jimin memicing, Suga mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Katakan dengan singkat apa maksudnya ini, _hyung_? Kau ingin mengerjaiku _heh_?" Jimin mendadak galak.

Suga bingung. "Apanya?"

"Jangan gunakan wajah manismu itu untuk mengelabuiku. Kenapa kau menciumku tanpa alasan begini? Kau tahu kan aku bisa _turn on_ karena ulahmu ini!" Suga diam, berpikir lumayan lama kemudian mengulas sebuah senyuman. Jimin merasa wajahnya memanas perlahan. Ini karena toiletnya yang pengap atau bagaimana?

"Maksudmu ciuman itu? Aku hanya sedang latihan." Kilah si perak santai.

"Latihan?"

Suga mengangguk singkat, "Latihan pernapasan. Kau tahu aku seorang rapper dan aku harus lebih sering latihan pernapasan."

Jimin merasa menjadi orang paling idiot sedunia. "Dengan menciumku?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Kau merasa keberatan?" Suga balik bertanya. "Bukankah kau kekasihku? Atau kau ingin aku berlatih pernapasan bersama Rapmon?"

" _HELL NOOOO_! KAU MILIKKU!" Jimin melengking entah berapa oktaf, setelah sadar ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Imut.

"Oh?" sekali lagi, mengangkat sebelah alis, Suga menyeringai iseng. Memandang Jimin yang sibuk melirik ke arah lain, mencari-cari objek menarik di dalam bilik toilet namun hanya menemukan kloset, tisu gulung, dan selang. Jika ada gayung mungkin ia akan mengambilnya dan memukulkannya ke kepalanya sendiri agar terhindar dari situasi menyebalkan bersama Suga yang terus menyudutkannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku latihan pernapasan bersama Rapmon." Kata Suga lurus.

Jimin mendongak seperti mendapatkan secercah cahaya. "Karena kau milikku?" Tanyanya seperti gumaman.

"Bukan. Itu karena kami sama-sama _seme_. Haha!"

Jimin benar-benar membenci Suga yang menyebalkan. Ia mendorong tubuh lawan untuk keluar dari bilik toilet.

"Hei!" Suga memanggil.

Jimin langsung menoleh. "Ada apa lagi, _hyung_? Kita harus tampil sebentar lagi!"

Suga menunjuk area tengah kaki Jimin dengan telunjuknya. "Kau yakin mau keluar dengan gundukan itu?"

Jimin menunduk, baru sadar bahwa dia masih dalam keadaan _berdiri_. Astaga. Mana bisa ia menari dalam keadaan seperti itu? Ia memandang Suga yang masih tidak beranjak dari pintu bilik toilet dengan pandangan _'aku-harus-bagaimana-ini-hyung'_.

"Sepuluh menit, kurasa segitu cukup untukmu."

"Eh? Whaaa— _hyung_!?"

 _Blam_

Sekali lagi si brengsek Suga menarik kekasih mungilnya memasuki bilik toilet. Tidak usah bertanya kenapa ada suara-suara aneh yang menguar setelah pintu ditutup. Pacar Jimin itu brengsek. Sekarang kau percaya?

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
